wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pastel
__NOEDITSECTION__ Pastel is a RainWing OC of Starwatcher's, please don't use her without my permission! (She is loosely based on a friend of mine) Appearance Pastel looks like a regular RainWing, though small for her age. She wears a white flower on her right horn, and likes her scales at a pastel green, often mixed with light pink. She likes having Platypus, her favorite sloth, with her at all times, and he is sometimes found on her shoulder. Her eyes are blue. Personality Pastel is a creative, hard-working dragon, which is saying a lot for a RainWing. She is rumored have a sliver of SeaWing in her, giving her that touch of fierceness. She is a little bit sensitive, and refuses to let dragons hug her, or even touch her. She has claustrophobia, explaining why she stays out of crowds and such. But Pastel is not shy, no, quite the opposite. She isn't afraid to get out there with her art, and creates toys and miniatures and sculptures out of absolutely anything. She has a good sense of humor, and is fun to be around. History Pastel is one of many siblings, though the only girl. She grew up fairly normally, attending JMA as part of the Copper Winglet. She met Starwatcher there, as well as Scorpion, Aika, Golden, and (others coming soon),who grew to be her closest friends. One day, while eating, the group of friends found a mysterious-looking scroll in the corner. It was a letter, addressed to someone they hadn't heard of before. It was nasty, rebuking the dragon receiving the letter, telling him how ugly he was. When asking a teacher, they said it was nothing, throwing it away. To solve the mystery, Pastel started the Detective Club. The Detective Club was a group of Pastel and her closest friends, designed to figure out the meaning of the letter, but branched mout into other investigations once that was proven impossible, such as whether or not the science teacher was evil, (he wasn't) or figuring out how to save an olive tree in front of JMA. And then one friend exploded on her, calling her names and laughing at her. Pastel retorted in the same manner, and before long, arguments were impossible to avoid. JMA was a mess. Dragons took sides, and some were sent as "messengers" to deliver information back and forth. Finally, the "friend" left JMA, leaving Pastel in peace. Not long after, during a joint lesson with the Silver Winglet, Pastel's old wing wound opened up again. She was severely damaged, and she was rushed to a clinic. She had to undergo surgery to get it fixed, and even then she was stuck on land, though she was allowed to continue school. She was given extra-special treatment at school ( which she absolutely hated) and her wing hurt for a while. All-in-all, it was an unpleasant experience for everyone. A week or so later, the dragonets were assigned a book report. To their surprise, the scroll they had to read was connected to the mysterious scroll they had found at the beginning of the year. They had a good laugh about it. At the end of the year, Pastel went back home, to her family and three sloths, Platypus, Kiwi, and Pickles. She packed everything up and told her friends. She was moving. Her family wanted to move closer to the Mud Kingdom, where it was warmer. She waved good-bye and flew off. Starwatcher hasn't seen her since. Gallery 1523464068931-1485450760.jpg|By TheArcticDove! PinkandGreenPastel.png|By Cloud the IceWing! Pastel.jpeg|Made by Sbyman! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Starwatcher the RainWing-NightWing) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist)